Emerald's New Love
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Emerald Mitchell fell in love with Kendall Knight. She just couldn't help herself. He helped her when she almost commit suicide because of her ex-boyfriend, James Diamond. Logan is ecstatic with the fact that his little sister is in love with someone like Kendall. What happens when James wants her back? What will Emerald do? Who will she choose? Could be rated M. For now it is K .
1. Emerald Realizes Her Feelings For Kendal

**_A/N: So, I decided to do a Kemerald (Kendall&Emerald) story. This is after James and Emerald break up. Logan thinks Kendall will be the perfect match for Emerald, since she's depressed, and Kendall has always been a good guy. Nothing like James. Well, how does Emerald feel about this? (The first chapter is Emerald's P.O.V. It may switch, or it may not.) Read and review, but, please don't hate! ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D_**

* * *

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-WHACK! _That was the sound of my alarm clock being hit.

I had school today, but, I didn't really want to go. That would mean seeing my ex-boyfriend James Diamond.

For eight hours. Every. Single. Day. Oh, well, I have Carlos, Logan, and...Kendall.

Just saying his name made me smile. Kendall had been the one to talk me out of suicide last weekend.

The same weekend James and I had broken up. I ended up sobbing...which made me even more upset.

"Emerald, come on, lets go! If you want a ride to school, you'd better hurry up, you're brother's leaving!"

That was my mom. Sigh. Wait. Doesn't Kendall usually walk to school? I should probably check before deciding.

_To: Kendall (Kendork) Knight From: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell._

_Kendall,_

_Are you walking today, or is your Mom giving you a ride?_

_-Emerald_

There. That should do it...for now. I walked to my closet and pulled out the "mourning" oufit I had saved for today:

A purple t-shirt, under a dark blue sweater. A black leather skirt (only one I have), and a pair of black ankle boots.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _That was my phone. I ran to it, flipping the top open. It said:

_To: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell From: Kendall (Kendork) Knight._

_Emerald, _

_Nah, I'm walking today. Mom had something for Katie's school to go to._

I typed back with the twice amount of effort that I usually did.

_To: Kendall (Kendork) Knight. From: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell._

_Cool. Since ur Mom isn't bringing u, mind if I walk w/ you?_

I shut my phone and put it on my desk. Facedown. I didn't really feel like doing my hair, so I put it in a sloppy I-didn't-take-forever-to-do-this bun.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _My phone again. I flpped it open, and hit read.

_To: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell From: Kendall (Kendork) Knight._

_Em-_

_Sure, I don't mind if you walk w/ me. U sure Logie won't mind, though?_

"Mom, I changed my mind! I'd rather walk!" I called down to my mother.

"Alright then, sweetie. Just don't be late." She called back. The front door slammed and Logan's car started. (He was carpooling Mom today.)

_To: Kendall (Kendork) Knight From: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell._

_Ken-_

_Logie just left w/ Mom. Where r u right now?_

I hit send and got a reply back soon enough.

_To: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell From: Kendall (Kendork) Knight._

_Actually, I'm right in front of your house now. Slow-poke. Get down here! ;)_

I grabbed my backpack off my bed, ran downstairs, stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth, and brushed my teeth.

Then, I ran outside, and there he was. Standing on the sidewalk outside my house. Waiting for me.

"Hey." I said, breathless as I walked down to him. His smile widened when he saw me.

"Hey...still upset about James?" Kendall asked, eyeing my outfit. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about tht traitor.

"I know...its a touchy subject for you. I just care about you, that's all. And I don't want a repeat of what happened, ok?" Kendall asked, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"I know you only want what's best for me. Its just that...Logan doesn't know that I tried to commit suicide, alright? That's the real reason why its a touchy subject for me...actually, just forget it." I said, walking a few steps ahead of the blonde.

"Emerald...wait a second! Wait. Wait. Wait." Kendall said, jogging to catch up with the youngest sister of his best friend.

"What, Kendall? What could you possibly want from me right now?" I demanded, hands on my narrow hips.

"I want you to trust me, alright? I care about you...and...whatever someone does to you...no matter what...I won't let anyone hurt you. They can bully you all they want...but...they will _never _hurt you, alright?" Kendall said, smiling softly.

"Kendall...I kind of...um...have certain feelings for you...that overlap the feelings I had for James that I don't even have anymore. I actually don't even know why I bothered with him." I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Emerald...I have certain feelings for you, too." He said, moving closer to the smaller raven-haired girl.

"Kendall...what are you doing? We're going to be late. I can't serve detention with you." I said, panicked.

"We're only a few feet from the school." Kendall breathed, his warm breath on my face. I blushed slightly.

"Ken-" I started, when his finger got pressed gently onto my lips. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Of course you can. You never have to ask again...ever." I said, when his lips got smashed onto mine.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

We jumped apart at the sound of the school bell. "Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, starting to run again.

Kendall ran beside me, grabbing my hand in order to help me go faster in my boots that were weighing me down.


	2. Emerald's New Boyfriend Takes The Blame

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I never thought I'd be _this _girl. Logan Mitchell's little sister, Kendall Knight's _girlfriend_, and I got my first detention.

I was standing outside Principal McAdams (_**A/N: Just a random name I came up**_**_ with._**) office, Kendall by my side.

"We can do this, right?" I asked my _boyfriend _(it'll take me awhile to get used to that).

"Of course we can. I'm in here all of the time...and this'll be your first, and last." Kendall said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What if someone tries to..." I trailed off...not wanting to say what I was thinking. Kendall gave me a sympathetic look.

"I won't let that happen. You know for a fact that I won't." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I blushed a scarlet red. "I know you won't...its just...I've never had detention before." I whispered.

"I know you haven't. Which is why I know for a fact that...if you get detention...it'll be fine. He'll probably leave you off with a warning, though." Kendall said, taking my cheek in his hand and giving my mouth a quick peck.

"I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too." Kendall whispered back, grabbing my hand and giving him a quick squeeze.

"You two...come in." Mr. McAdams said, gesturing to the both of us to walk into the room.

I gave Kendall a nervous smile before walking into the room. He gave me a smile as well.

"Well, Ms. Mitchell, I looked at your records, and it seems that this is the first time you have ever been in trouble, correct?" Mr. McAdams asked, staring me down.

I nodded meekly. "I would normally let you off with a warning, but...I'm going to have to give you detention." Mr. McAdams said.

My eyes brimmed with tears. I couldn't help it. This was the first time I had ever gotten a detention...and it killed me.

"Mr. McAdams...it was my fault Emerald was late to school today. She had _nothing_ to do with it, I promise." Kendall interjected when he got a look at my face.

"I understand that, Mr. Knight...but..._someone _needs to take the blame for...apparently, _your _actions." Mr. McAdams said, a small, devious smile on his face.

I had to stop this. "I..." I started, when Kendall held up a hand. "What do I need to do?" Kendall asked the principal.

"Well...you'd need to have three weeks of after-school detention...and that's pretty much it." Mr. McAdams said.

"I'll do it...whatever it takes." Kendall said, a small smile on his face.

"Alright...you two may leave now." Mr. McAdams said, turning on his computer.

I stood up, bolting to the door. I slammed it open...then slammed it shut behind me.

Kendall smiled apologetically at the principal before following me out.

"Emerald...Emerald, wait a second." Kendall called, grabbing my arm and turning me toward him.

"Why did you take the blame for me?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

"Because you didn't do anything wrong. I kissed you...that's why we were late." He said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah...but...I _let _you kiss me, Kendall!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I kissed you because I care about you. I'm taking the three-week detention. You're not. End of story." Kendall said.

"No, no no! Not end of story!" I exclaimed, following him down the street when he started to walk away.

"Emerald, you need to not get detention. Your family has a lot of expectations for you. You've never had detention in your life...and I get detention all of the time...it'll be ok, I promise." Kendall said, taking my hands and squeezing them.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad about you taking the blame for something that I did." I said, a small smile on my face.

"You don't need to feel bad about anything. I'm making this decision for _you_...ok?" Kendall said, smiling softly.

"When do you think we'll...you konw...do it?" I asked, tilting my head at him with my arms around his neck.

"Whenever you're ready...then we will. I don't want to rush you or anything like that. We just started dating." He said.

"Ok, um, Kendall? Do you mind walking me home?" I asked, when it started to pour and I could barely see in front of me.

"Sure...of course I'll walk you home. Besides, I don't want...you know who...to get anywhere near you." Kendall said.

"Alright, that sounds SO sexy." I said, growling slightly in the back of my throat. Kendall winked at me and squeezed my hand.

"Only for you, baby." He said, a small, sexy, irresistable grin on his face. I grinned at him...and he grabbed my waist.

"How could I have not noticed before?" I whispered to myself. "Not noticed what?" Kendall asked.

"Not noticed that you're nicer to me than...you know who...ever was." I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Well...maybe because you thought that James was the one...and when you found out he wasn't...you were blind?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"That could be it." I teased, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm surprised that you would move on that quickly...and would choose me." Kendall said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I choose you?" I asked increduously.

"Because I'm a loser." He said softly, avoiding my eyes.

"You are _not _a loser, Kendall! I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved someone before." I said, taking his hand.

We shared a passionate, heated kiss, then kept walking to the neighborhood where both of our families lived...falling more in love with each step we took.


	3. Kendall Knows How Emerald Actually Feels

_**A/N: So, Emerald usually has two points of views, and Kendall will have two after that. Let me know what you think with a review? Please don't hate, though! Thanks! -BigTimeLoveBug**_

* * *

**(Kendall's P.O.V.)**

Its true: I never thought of Emerald as my best friend's little sister. No, she was always more than that.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Emerald asked softly, gently bumping my side with her hip.

"Oh...just about...the two of us. How we got together." It wasn't a total lie...that's what I mostly thought about.

Emerald tilted her head at me. She knew I was lying. Sometimes I thought Emerald knew me too well.

"Kendall...what are you actually thinking about?" She asked softly, her voice choked.

"Hey...hey. You know that's not what I meant. Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. I don't like the fact that you're lying to me. I thought we could trust each other." Emerald said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"We can! Baby, we can! I was actually thinking about how you were never my best friend's little sister. You were always more than that." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I know that...but...Kendall...I feel like I don't know you, anymore. Anything about you anymore." She said, her emerald-green eyes welling with tears once again.

"Emerald...you know I never meant for that to happen. I swear! I swear I never meant for that to happen. Please. You have to believe me!" I said, taking her hands and giving them reassuring squeezes.

"Listen to me, baby. Listen to me. You know that I am _nothing _like James, right?" I asked, resting my forehead against hers.

"I know you aren't, Kendall. I know for a fact that you aren't. If you were, you would've broken up with me already." Emerald said, her voice lowering when she got on the topic of James.

"I know, baby. Guess what, though? Nothing is going to happen to you. James failed at a chance to be with you...and I won't let him do it again." I said, wrapping the small girl in a tight hug.

"Wait...what do you mean you won't let him do this again?" Emerald asked, her brows crinkling in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean about that." I said, taking her hands and squeezing them.

"If you mean you won't let him do this again...then does that mean that the two of us...shouldn't be together? Is that what you're trying t tell me? Because if you are, you're exactly like James." She said, her voice choked again.

"Em...baby, that's not what I meant. I meant I won't let him break your heart again. I love you, and I _always _will." I said, wrapping her in a hug and resting my head on top of hers.

"Kendall, do you really mean that?" Emerald asked, pulling away slightly so she was looking into his emerald-green eyes.

"Of course I do, baby! Of course I mean that!" I said, a soft, reassuring smile on my face.

She threw herself into my arms...and I couldn't help the smile that spread slowly across my face.

That was when I realized I could tell her everything. _Nothing _was going to break us up. I wouldn't let anything_or anyone_break us up.

"Kendall...are you worried about something?" She asked, tilting her raven-colored head to the side.

"I can't help but _be _worried." I said, sighing somewhat.

"Why can't you help but be worried?" Emerald asked, taking my hand and giving it a long squeeze.

"I can't help but be worried because...well...you know how James wants to be famous...and there's a record producer coming to town?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, I remember." She said, her brows crinkling in confusion.

"Well...if James ends up going...we _all _end up going...what do you think would happen with the two of us?" I asked.

"If that happens...I was hoping that we would still be together." Emerald said, taking my hand with a small smile on her face.

"Right. We'll still be together." I said, faintly. I didn't realize what I said until I heard her choke back a sob.

"I mean, we'll still be together...right?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Of course we will, baby! Distance can't keep away two people who are in love." I said quickly, taking her hands.

"Are you sure? 'Cause, a few minutes ago you didn't sound very sure." Emerald said, wiping away her tears.

"Baby, I'm positive. I love you...and nothing and no one will hurt you." I said, taking his hand and smiling slightly.

"Kendall...I want to stay with you. I was hoping we would stay together forever." She said, smiling slightly.

"Of course we will stay together. I promise. I've said it before...and...no matter how many times I have to say it...I still will...I will _always_ love you. _Nothing_ can hurt the two of us, alright?" I said, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Kendall, I know that you love me. You tell me every other day." Emerald said, taking his hand and smiling slightly.

"You have beautiful eyes, did you know that?" I asked her, knowing that was a soft spot for her.

"Really? You really think that my eyes are beautiful?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course they are. I could get lost in them every single time I see them." I said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Emerald smiled, took my hand, and led me toward our houses that were right next door to each other.


	4. The Audition Gone Wrong

_**A/N: This is when Gustavo comes to Minnesota...and the boys audition for him. So, we'll see how it goes. Let me see how everything goes. Read and review...but please don't hate! -BigTimeLoveBug**_

* * *

**(Kendall's P.O.V.)**

I was standing outside the auditorium with Carlos, Logan, and James beside me.

Most of the time I couldn't even look at James, but, this is James' shot...and he wants to help.

Emerald wanted to be there for me, since she knew it wasn't really my scene, but...she had the stomach flu.

At least, that's what Logan says. And Logan usually doesn't lie.

Even though, for some reason, Emerald isn't answering any of my text messages.

I smiled just as thinking about the green-eyed beauty that I happened to love to call my girlfriend.

An African American woman came out and called out Logan's number. He walked in, his eyes wide.

_You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down, today._

That's Emerald's ringtone. Her singing Beautiful by Christina Agulera (**_A/N: My favorite__ song._**)

I opened it to see a text from my beautiful girlfriend. I could tell she wasn't feeling good.

_To: Kendall (Kendork) Knight From: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell._

_Ken-_

_Where are u?_

I typed a reply, smiling as I typed:

_To: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell From: Kendall (Kendork) Knight._

_Y do u need to know? Not that I'm mad u or anything._

My phone buzzed back almost immediately after I had sent it.

_To: Kendall (Kendork) Knight From: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell._

_I called ur Mom...and she said u weren't home...but she didn't know where u were going or when u'd be back._

I texted her back after a smile once again.

_To: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell From: Kendall (Kendork) Knight_

_I'm the auditorium across town. Again, babe, y do u need 2 know?_

My phone buzzed again...and I could tell Emerald was nervous with her reply.

_To: Kendall (Kendork) Knight From: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell._

_Alright, I'm on my way. Y r u there? Ken-please tell me. Please._

I typed back immediately, realizing that something was wrong.

_To: Emerald (Gem) Mitchell From: Kendall (Kendork) Knight._

_Babe...please. Don't come here. Ur sick...and & I don't want anything 2 happen 2 u. This producer even scares me._

The door burst open, and Emerald came storming in, her purse swinging from side-to-side.

"Kendall!" She called, running up to me. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, baby?" I asked, the worry evident in my voice.

My number was automatically called. As soon as I got in there and started to sing, I was stopped by the producer.

"ENOUGH!" He scramed. I saw Emerald jump at the sound from where I was standing.

I sang the giant turd song, being taken away by the security guards.

I could barely see Emerald's head, but, she was definitely next to me.

A little bit later, the producer came and knocked on our front door.

The producer and the African-American woman were standing in the doorway.

Emerald hid behind me, and I grabbed her arm and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

My Mom came in with tea for the producer and his assistant.

"So, why are you here?" I demanded, my arms crossed over my chest.

"We're here because we decided to make all of you a big band...a group." Kelly, his assistant, answered.

I looked next to me at Emerald. Her eyes were full of fear. I shook my head, my decision clear.

"I don't care if you guys go, but, I can't leave. I have a life here. I have a girlfriend that I care about." I said, shaking my head.

"Kendall...we can talk about this. We've already talked about this. I mean, this is the chance of a lifetime." Emerald said.

"I don't want to leave you, though. After...you know..." I broke off, tilting my head in James' direction.

"I know. Kendall, we'll make it work." She said, wrapping an arm around me and smiling slightly.

"Well...our flight leaves tomorrow. You'll need to make a decision by then, alright?" Kelly asked, walking out the door.

Gustavo was right behind her. I breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone.

"What are we going to do about us?" I asked, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Kendall, we'll message each other every day. We can video chat. We can see each other whenever we can." Emerald said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I know...but...I don't want to leave you. I just got you to believe me that nothing will hurt you. How can I do that when we're in two seperate states...two seperate cities?" I asked, putting my face in my hands.

"Kendall...baby...you need to go. I don't want to be the one holding you back. I'll find a way for us to be together. Nothing will break us apart...I promise." She said, resting her head against my chest.

"I still don't want to leave you. I'd miss you every day that we're apart." I said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Kendall...I'll find a way for us to be together again. I promise. We _will _meet up again. And we'll be together even when we're apart." Emerald said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

My eyes widened...and I could tell that she was afraid.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow to see you off, I promise." She said, giving me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the house until the next day.

"Alright...you're right. We _will _find a way to meet up again. And I know we'll be together when we're apart." I said.

"I should probably get home." She said, a bit reluctantly, it seemed to me.


	5. Emerald's Upset and Goes With Kendall

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I woke up and couldn't wait to see my boyfriend, even though I would miss him terribly.

I threw on an army green long-sleeved shirt, a black knee-length ruffle skirt, with knee-length velvet boots.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called down to my mother as I clomped down the stairs in my boots.

"Alright, honey! Make sure you say goodbye to the guys for me!" She called back, as she dropped a vase on the floor.

I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I had to walk to the Knight house.

(I didn't mind, it was just around the corner.)

As soon as I stepped foot onto the Knight's driveway, I noticed somethnig unfamliar: Chaos. Complete, utter chaos.

There was a crowd of people (I'm pretty sure I distinctly saw James and Carlos' mothers) standing on the driveway.

That was when I spotted a head of famliar blonde hair. I ran to him. I couldn't help it, I was nervous.

"Kendall!" I called, pushing my way through the crowd. He didn't turn around.

"Kendall!" I called again, when I was only a few yards away. That time, he did.

"Hey! There you are!" Kendall called back spreading his arms out wide.

I ran into them, barely able to stop the fresh tears that were coming to my eyes as I hugged him back.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, pulling away so his own emerald-green eyes were looking into my own.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you when you leave...I don't know how I'll be able to deal with it." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes quickly.

"Hey...remember what we said before?" Kendall asked, wiping away the rest of my tears.

"I know. I promise I won't do anything dangerous...except for missing you like crazy." I said, lowering my voice.

Logan could be around us anytime at this point. (He had left earlier than me, since I just got up.)

"Why don't you come with us?" He asked, as if he had just thought about it.

(I knew he already had been thinking about it all night long, though he'd never admit that.)

"Kendall, sweetie, you know we can't do that. This is your dream. Besides, I can't just leave my Mom here alone...no one knows what anyone could do to her, and, besides, I have to finish high school before I go anywhere." I said.

"I know, but, you could come with me and get into the high school there." Kendall pleaded, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Kendall, your not listening to me! I can't come with you! Its your big shot, and I can't sing, and you know it." I said.

"Its not my big shot, its James'. I only came to help him. You can too, sing, by the way, you just don't like to admit it." He said, taking my hand.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked, increduously. Kendall smiled, and I couoldn't help but smile, too.

"Did you happen to forget what my ringtone is?" Kendall asked, a small, innocent smile on his face.

"Your ringtone? What about your ringtone?" I asked, a small, innocent smile on my face.

"My ringtone is you singing Beautiful by Christina Agulera." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Gustavo scares me, though." I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"I know, babe. He scares me, too...but...if you come with me, I won't let him do anything to you, ok?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "I know you won't. I can't come with ypu, though. I'm sorry. I just...can't." I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes you can." A famliar voice to me since I was born said from behind me.

I spun around, looking into my older brother's brown eyes.

"What do you mean I can come with you?" I asked, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Mom said it was ok with her...and Gustavo heard you singing on Kendall's phone, so, you can come if you want." Logan explained, a small smile on his face.

I looked at Kendall, my eyes wide. "So, what do you say?" He asked, trying to fight a smile and failling miserably.

"What about Mrs. Knight? I don't think she'd like having too deal with having five teenagers, plus a ten-year-old." I said, wagging my finger in Kendall's face.

"My Mom said it was ok with you if you wanted to come. You...and Logan...are more mature than any of us." Kendall said, and this time he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know! I mean, you guys would be leaving right now...I don't think I'd be able to live in the same house as James...and besides, I'm not packed or anything yet!" I said, gesturing widely.

"My Mom said that Gustavo could wait. Kelly would keep him calm enough for you to say goodbye to your Mom...and get packed." He said, taking my hand and giving it a quick squeeze before letting it fall back to my side.

"Then, I guess I kind of have to go, don't I?" I asked, a mysterious smile on my face.

"What are you talking about? You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Kendall said, obviously confused.

I held up a hand, signaling him to stop. "You'd hate me if I _didn't _go." I said, half-joking.

Kendall laughed, finally catching on. "Yup, you're right. I'll hate you if you didn't come." He said, smiling widely.

"Carlos would be more devastated, though." Logan said, pointing in a random direction. Carlos was grinning widely.

_Are you coming with us? _He mouthed. Emerald laughed, nodding. Carlos started jumping up and down.

James smiled, and clapping was heard. It sounded like this: _Clap. Clap. Clap-clap. Clap. Clap. Clap-clap. Clap. Clap._

It continued, and Emerald couldn't help but laugh when she realized everyone was chanting: _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

They kissed and got in the car, ready to begin their new journey as the applause continued behind them_._


	6. Stalked In The Airport, Airplane Relief

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

In the car ride to the airport, I was squished between Kendall and Logan...which I didn't mind.

(It was better than being squished between Kendall and James.)

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Kendall asked me so only I can hear him.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest and rubbing my hands against my shoulders because I was cold.

"Don't be, babe. I already told you that no one could ever hurt you." He said, giving my cheek a quick kiss.

"I know that, Ken. I love you so much." I said, tears in my eyes and my voice choked.

"Hey, come here, come here." Kendall said, holding out his arms to me.

I rested my face against his chest, and he gently stroked my hair and whispered sweet things in my ear.

"Kendall, I have a feeling that you would like to sit next to Emerald...alone...without Logan." Ms. Knight said.

He nodded, his head still on top of mine. I gave him a withering look.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, his arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist.

"I have a bad feeling about going to L.A...I knew I shouldn't have come with you in the first place." I said.

"You don't need to feel bad about L.A...I wanted you to come. I'd miss you too much if you didn't come." He said.

"I know, but I still feel bad about my Mom." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a pout.

"Why do you still feel bad about your Mom? What are you even talking about?" Kendall asked, smiling slightly.

I sighed. "Em...you don't have to tell him unless you want to..." Logan started. I shook my head. I had to tell him.

"A few months after my...our..Dad left, some random guy came to our house and try to hurt my Mom." I said.

"That wasn't your fault, though. You didn't do anything wrong...I know that you didn't." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Kendall, that's the point. It _is _my fault, though. The person...he was after me...he attacked my Mom..." I trailed off.

"It doesn't matter! Emerald, _nothing _will happen to your Mom. You can call her every day...it'll be fine." Kendall said.

"Since I'm not home...I thought he'd hurt her. I was at my violin lesson the last time it had happened." I said, eyes watering slightly at the very thought of it.

We pulled up to the airport, and Carlos got out so he could help Logan. They would never admit it...but...they liked each other...a lot.

Kendall grabbed all of our luggages...leaving the both of ours for last. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly.

I gulped in a breath, and Kendall took my hand and held it oo it as if he couldn't let go for fear of losing her.

"Kendall, what are you thinking about?" I asked, my voice high and squeky.

I wrapped a strand of hair around my finger and bit my lip so I couldn't make it so Ms. Knight could notice anything.

I got out after them, and Kendall went around to the trunk to get everyone's bags. (Katie was sitting up front.)

"Emerald, you feeling ok?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I hadn't even noticed I had been stumbling sideways until that very moment.

"I'm feeling fine." I whispered, my mind elsewhere as I finally prosessed what he meant by that.

"You are so beautiful? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered after making sure no one was watching.

I couldn't help but smile. I obviously did...not that he knew that. Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

I smiled down up at him, my eyes all watery and my eyes starting to get red and puffy for some random reason.

We walked through the airport, my and Kendall's hands entertwined. Our bags were rumbling on the pavement.

The two of us walked through the glass doors of the airport, and we both had tentitive smiles on the both of our faces.

Kendall and I both sat down in blue plastic, uncomfortable airport chairs and shared another tense smile.

"Kendall..." I whispered urgently, clutching his arm. He looked over at me, and we both swiveled our heads to look.

The same guy who wanted to make it so I didn't even exist was standing across the airport...his eyes on mine.

"Is that the same guy you told me about in the car?" Kendall asked in my ear. I nodded, and he took my hand.

"Nothing and no one will hurt you. I told you that before...and I intend on keeping it." He said, smiling down at me.

"What about...?" I trailed off, tilting my head in the mysterious yet familiar-looking man staring at the two of us still.

"Especially not him." Kendall whispered confidently, taking my arm and squeezing it reassuringly.

The mysterious stranger looked over at me again, and...snarled. Shudder. That was just _too_ creepy.

"Kendall, can you do me a favor?" I asked, gripping his arm again. He looked down at me, smiling reassuringly.

"Sure, whatever you need to tell me, you can. No matter what it is, you can tell me about it." He said, smiling slightly.

"Can you get me out of here? Our plane's being called, for one thing, and I don't want to..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, of course. Lets both get going. Besides, our plane is about ot take off, anyway." Kendall said.

He created a barrier between the two of us...the mysterious man and me. I smiled at him...and our bags wheeled.

We both got on the plane, next to eac other, and sighed in content when the engine started and the plane took off.


	7. Finally LA Bound

**(Kendall's P.O.V.)**

The plane dipped down, and I could feel Emerald jump against my arm.

I rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, trying to get her to at least calm down at little.

Her emerald eyes snapped open...and I grabbed her hand and squeezed, smiling slightly.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, when I felt her eyes burning into the side of my head. (Not meaning to, of course.)

"I'm fine...just...still a little freaked out about seeing...that guy...in the airport." She whispered.

"Hey...I already told you that no one will hurt you or anything like that...I promise, babe." I said, smiling.

"I know...I'm more worried about my Mom then anything else...I just..." Emerald started.

Before she could say anything more...I kissed her roughly on the lips so she couldn't finish her sentence.

I was really glad that everyone else (Logan, Carlos, my Mom, Katie, and James) were all behind us...six seats.

I never would've done that if they were right in front of...or right behind us...'cause that would just be wrong.

Emerald pulled away from me...and we both started breathing heavily as we looked in each other's emerald eyes.

"Wow. I never knew that you would do something like that to me." She said, panting heavily against my lips.

"I only did that because I'm in love with you...and I thought you loved me, too." I said, pouting slightly.

She laughed. "I do love you, baby. I really do love you...I'd be crazy if I didn't." Emerald said, taking my hand.

I laughed as well. "Well...I'd be crazy if I didn't love _you_." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How exactly would you be crazy if you didn't love me again?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'd be crazy if I didn't love you because your _crazy _beautiful...there's no denying that." I said, giving her a soft smile.

She sighed. "How are you the only one who seems to think that I'm beautiful?" Emerald asked me, smiling softly.

I wrapped my arms around her again. "How about we get off of this plane right now, huh?" I asked, tilting my head.

Emerald smiled, and took my hand. We left the plane...and my Mom and everyone stared at us as we left the plane.

She was quiet for awhile, and...I'll admit it...I was kind of scared by the fact that she wouldn't give me any information.

As soon as we left the plane...everyone else in our gang (Mom, Katie, Logan, James, and Carlos) got off of the plane.

"Is he around?" Emerald whispered, her voice full of fear. I squeezed her hand and looked around to be absolutely sure.

The area was clear when I realized no one was watching us. "No, he's not here...its ok." I whispered back, smiling a little.

"Sorry...I'm just upset because of everything going on." She whispered, then cleared her throat and spoke regularly.

"Everything going on? Sweetie, nothing's going on...I promise." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders again.

"Kendall, I have a bad feeling about this...all of it." Emerald said, whirling around so her back was to me.

"Emerald! Emerald, wait a second!" I called through the airport, running after the small girl that was my responsibility.

"Kendall, nothing you can say could possibly make any of this better." She called over her shoulder, not looking back.

"Emerald...wait...where are you going?" I asked, running after her and grabbing her arm before she could go too far.

"I'm going to take the nearest plane back to Minnesota. 'll do whatever it takes to get there as fast as possible." Emerald said.

"Emerald, you can't do that!" I exclaimed, walking around so she couldn't leave anywhere.

"Excuse me? Why can't I go back?" She asked, ripping her arm away from my hand.

"You can't go back because its not safe for you. I'm sorry...but...you can't go back. Think about Logan." I said.

"I can't think about my older brother right now! My Mom could be in danger because of me...I..." Emerald started.

I grabbed her arm and kissed her roughly so she couldn't move or say anything more. Logan glared at me and frowned.

We pulled away and Logan seperated us from each other...which didn't help either of us very much.

"Logan, what's your problem?" I heard Emerald snap in front of me. That made me smile.

She never sticks up for herself...ever. Emerald walked over to me and wrapped an arm around mine.

I knew this was the signal of the end of the conversation. I smiled down at her.

That was when I saw Carlos walk over to Logan and take his hand. I didn't even know that they were together.

"Did you know that your brother was involved with Carlos?" I whispered in her ear...smiling slightly down at her.

"Yeah...how did you not? I mean, they're so obvious about it." She whispered back with a slightl eye roll in my direction.

"Why don't the two of us keep walking so no one would realize where we're going right now?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"Kendall...we can't. I don't want anyone to worry...you know how everything goes after...you know what." Emerald said.

"Why can't we again? I mean, I love you...don't you realize that?" I asked, taking her hand and spinning her around.

"Kendall...stop. One...you're going to make me dizzy. And two...nothing's going to be solved from this." She said.

We walked hand-in-hand, and I couldn't help but smile and give her a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.


	8. Kendall Gets Jealous Of Jett Stetson

_**A/N: So, this is when Kendall first meets (and is jealous of) Jett Stetson. Camille (who's friends with Logan by this point, since he's with Carlos) tells Kendall that Jett likes the girl Kendall has been walking around with. How do you think Kendall will react? Read and Review! (Don't hate)**_

* * *

**(Kendall's P.O.V.)**

I was walking around the Palm Woods, the new hotel we were going to be staying at, in a daze somewhat.

A random girl came up to me and gave me a tight smile. I gave her a quick smile back as we kept walking.

"So...you're Kendall Knight, right? Sorry about the accidental rhyme." She said. I tilted my head at her.

"I'm sorry...what's your name?" I asked. The girl smiled at me mischeviously at me, and kept walking.

"Camille. Camille Roberts. By the way, that girl you're with? Well, she's with another guy." "Camille" said.

I looked over where she was looking and saw Emerald talking to another guy. A _different_ guy.

I walked up to her. "Emerald, what are you doing with him?" I demanded, grabbing her arm.

"Kendall...you don't understand. This is Jett...he's from here...an actor." Emerald said, smiling slightly.

Jett started to make a move on Emerald...and I pulled her away from the "actor" before he could continue.

"Stay away from Emerald...or you'll be sorry." I said, my voice low as I pulled Emerald away.

"Kendall..." She said, her voice mysterious all of a sudden. I turned back to her.

"Emerald, listen. You know that's not what I meant." I said, my voice starting to get squeaky.

"Kendall...I'm so glad that you did that...it was _hot_." Emerald said, grabbing his wrist and smiling slightly.

"Seriously...cheese. Your weird, sometimes." I said, wrapping an arm around his waist and jumping up and down.

"Look who's talking, Knight." She said, taking my hand as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her lips.

"I'm being serious. Its just that...I don't really like the way that guy was looking at you." I said, my voice lowering.

"Maybe that's the point. I mean...we left home...and still haven't done anything yet..." Emerald said, her voice trailing off.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you have a mother, your brother, my little sister, both of our best friend, and an ex-boyfriend living in the same apartment as us." I said, my voice going to a whisper.

Camille walked by once again...and Emerald started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Hey, Camille! Thanks for tipping off Kendall! Jealous boyfriend here!" She said, showing Camille our entertwined hands.

Camille just laughed...and rolled her eyes slightly. Emerald and I were both smiling even wider than ever before.

"Emerald, what are you talking about?" I asked, taking his hand and smiling slightly.

"Oh, I've known Camille for a while now...ever since we were small." Emerald explained, gesturing with her hands.

"You do things to me...oh, and I want to do things to you that your brother wouldn't like." I said, squeezing her hand.

"Kendall, you know that we can't do that...because of the people." Emerald said, tilting her head.

"I know that, babe. I was thinking that we could have a date night when no one was around." I said suggestively.

Emerald sighed somewhat and I raised an eyebrow. "That sounds...great." She said, finally.

"Are you sure?" I asked, grabbing her wrist and turning her toward me. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It really does sound fantastic...its just..." Emerald said softly, giving me a bright smile.

"Its just...what? Will you be there tonight, or not?" I asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Of course I will, Kendall! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She exclaimed, giving him a bright smile.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem too sure." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Kendall. I'm positive...I'm not use to anyone planning any of the dates, that's all." Emerald explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean you're not used to anyone planning any of your dates?" I asked, tilting my head and taking her hand.

"Well...when I was with James...I had to plan all of the dates...so...I will be there." She said, kissing my cheek.

"So, that's a yes to the date?" I teased, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yes...I really do love you. I know it may not seem like it, but, I do. That's why I came here." Emerald said, smiling.

"Alright...alright. I believe you. I love you so much. I just can't help _but _love you." I said, gripping her waist.

"You can be _such _ a dork sometimes, Kendall." She said, playfully rolling her eyes at me.

"But that's why you love me. Because I'm not just a dork...I'm your dork." I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

"True. You _are _my dork, Kendall." Emerald said, taking my hand and swinging them in unison.

(That seemed kind of cheesy to me, not that I would say anything about it, that is.)

"So, I'll see you tonight." I whispered in her ear as I started to walk away.

Emerald grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Don't think your getting away from me that easy, Knight." She said.

Her eyes were somehow darker all of a sudden...and I didn't know what it was. Lust or...something else like that.

"Your eyes all of a sudden got darker." I said, pointing out the obvious. Her eyes were wider then ever before.

"I know that they got darker...that's kind of the point of it, isn't it?" Emerald asked, her voice mysterious more than before.


	9. Kendall and Emerald's Date Night

_**A/N: You obviously know what I'm talking about when you talk aboout "alone" time...well, you should, anyway. ;) ~BigTimeLoveBug**_

* * *

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I looked one more time at my cell phone at 5:59 at the text message from Kendall.

_Meet me back the apartment 6:00. Wear something pretty ;)_

I smoothed out my black cocktail dress over my knees.

(I had changed in Roque Records girl's room, making sure none of the guys had seen me.)

I knocked on 2J's closed front door. I heard Kendall's smooth voice call to me from behind the door.

I walked in, nearly tripping because I had to adjust to the dim lighting when I walked through 2J's door.

"Kendall?" I called, trying to look around in the dim lighting. I felt someone grab my waist, and I screamed.

"Shh...shh...save the screaming for later, baby." Kendall whispered in my ear, gently swaying me around slightly.

"I kind of don't even want to know what you meant by that." I breathed, my heart beating fast and I couldn't breathe.

"How about the two of us sit down together?" He asked, taking my hand and spinning me around slowly.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause, I don't see any tables or anything." I said, looking around.

That was when I noticed: the dining table had a red table cloth draped over it, and candles were lit on top of it.

"So, what do you think?" Kendall asked, taking my hand and leading me toward the table so he could pull the chair out.

"Its incredible...did you do all of this yourself?" I asked, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Well...somewhat. Camille kind of helped me when I told her I wanted to do something special for someone special." He said, pulling out my chair and gesturing for me to sit down.

I sat down, Kendall pulled out the chair, and he pushed in the chair and kissed my cheek at the same time.

I blushed...and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heating up at the very thought of what we're going to be doing soon.

"This really is incredible...and romantic." I said, tilting my head at my lover and looking around the room for someone.

"I was hoping you would say that...I didn't really know what you liked to eat...I only knew that you were vegeterian all of a sudden." Kendall said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at me all of a sudden.

"I only turned vegeterian because of..." I started, tilting my head and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"...because of your Dad killing that duck when you were six-years-old?" He asked, completing my sentence suddenly.

"How did you know that?" I asked, my eyes widening with a mysterious smile on my face.

"Oh puh-leeze. I know absolutely _everything _about you." Kendall said, rolling his eyes as he took my hand.

"Kendall...I love you so much, but...I keep thinking that you'd..." I started, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Keep thinking I'd...?" He asked, his fingers laced around mine...and I just couldn't help it for some weird reason.

"I keep thinking that you'd rather be with a beautiful Californian girl rather than me." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"A beautiful Californian girl?" Kendall repeated in disbelief. I rolled my eyes. He sounded so convincing.

"Yes, a beautiful Califronian girl instead of a Texan-to-St. Paul girl like me." I said, my eyes watering slightly.

"Emerald, I love _you_. I won't love anyone other than you ever again...that's a guarentee." He said, squeezing my hand.

I knew I was full-blown sobbing right now. I couldn't help it but not believe what he was telling me. He was lying.

"Emerald, why are you crying all of a sudden?" Kendall asked, runing around the table and swept me up and into his arms.

"I can't help it. I just can't believe you when you say you'd be with me than enyone else in L.A." I said.

"Actually, I'd rather be wtih you than anyone else in this _world_." He said, giving me a rare wide smile.

"Ok, then." I said, as a faint blush coated my cheeks somewhat, while my legs bumped against his.

"That dress is beautiful on you." Kendall said, smiling over at me and "accidentally" brushed his hand against my knee.

The blush coat my cheeks even more than they were as he gave me an approving once-over.

"Be lucky Logan isn't here to see you staring at me like you want to jump me." I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Well...maybe I do want to jump your bones." He said mysteriously, giving a seductive smirk in my direction.

"I can't believe you actually would say that to me...even though I know you don't mean it." I said faintly.

I walked around the room and over to the window, walking very slowly so he could "see me in a new light."

"I'd be crazy if i didn't mean it!" Kendall said quickly, jumping up and running over to me so he was behind me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, avoiding his emerald-green orbs somewhat.

"Like I said, I care about you too much to do something like that to you." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Alright...only if you're positive that you care that much about me." I said, sighing slightly.

Kendall grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me in, and gave me a rough kiss on the lips.

I couldn't breathe...even though I obviously wouldn't tell my boyfriend that little detail about me.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders...and I didn't know whether to pull away or kiss him some more.


	10. Kendall's PromiseJett's Revenge

**_A/N: So, I know that I made Emerald's New Love, but, this is when Emerald's pregnant and Kendall and she elope...and this is their family. Read and Review, but, please don't hate!_**

* * *

**(Kendall's P.O.V.)**

I was pacing Big Time Rush's tour bus...just waiting for my cell phone to ring.

"Kendall...just calm down." James said, rolling his eyes at me from across the bus.

"I can't help but be upset about something like this..." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Why are you so upset in the first place?" Logan asked, tilting his head at me as his Latino boyfriend was in his lap.

"I'm upset because...because...because I got your sister pregnant!" I blurted out, covering my mouth.

"What?!" James, Carlos, and Logan all asked in unison, effectively knocking Carlos out of Logan's lap.

"I. Got. Emerald. Pregnant." I said slowly, crossing my arms over my shoulders.

"Yeah, we got that..." Logan started, when...all of a sudden...my phone rang a familiar ringtone.

_Young Love, its taking me over, Young Love, I'm losing control, my heart stop-stops when I get close to you like lightning striking out of the blue...young love...I'm losing my sleep but so what? Stand up, stand up!_

I opened the phone, and I could hear someone panting on the other side.

"Emerald?" I asked, tilting my head at the breathing as it kept getting louder and louder all of a sudden.

"Kendall help me, please! Get away from-!" Emerald screamed as the line went dead and the beep thing went off.

I clicked my phone shut, and, as soon as it shut...I ran off of the bus and let the door slam shut behind me.

I ran down the stairs and around the corner and to the alley...wondering where the love of my life could be.

"KENDALL! HELP!" I heard a familiar high-pitched (my version of a girl's voice) voice scream my name.

"Emerald!" I exclaimed, sprinting through the alleyway and wondering where my girlfriend was in this creepy place.

I vaguely saw a flash of raven hair a few paces down from me, and ran up to my love.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" I rambled unti she hit me in the stomach. (Forgot she was strong.)

"I'm f-f-f-fine." Emerald said, shivering in the cold air. I looked down at her and noticed she didn't have a jacket.

"C'mon, lets get you back to the bus...you're brother is probably worried sick by now." I said, smiling down at her.

I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it lightly around her shoulders as we walked.

I felt someone following me as I walked my girlfriend out of the alley.

"You need to go around the block to the bus." I whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you don't want to leave me...but...you're pregnant...someone could try and hurt you..." I broke off, my bright green eyes darting back and forth.

"Kendall...I don't care if I am pregnant or not...someone will try to hurt me no matter what." Emerald said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Emerald...I'm not giving you a choice...you are leaving...and I will call Logan and make him drag you back to the bus if I have to." I said, gently pushing her away so she could finally leave.

"And I'm telling you that I'm not leaving you...I won't let anyone come between us, and I thought you would feel the same way." She said, stepping forward a few steps.

"Emerald...you need to leave...please...I don't want to lose you." I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

Footsteps kept getting closer and closer...and I tried to shove her away again...only to have her latch onto me.

"Kendall...I can't stay away from you...I just can't." Emerald said, her eyes watering slightly.

"Babe...if you go now, then, I promise that the two of us will be together in a few minutes...ok.?" I asked, a small smile on his face.

"Do you promise me?" She asked, a sob rising in her throat.

"I promise...we'll be together...just go, now." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and smiling slightly.

Emerald spun away from me and bolted around the corner and to the bus and I heard the door slam shut behind her.

I let out a long breath, and then turned around so I came face-to-face with the one person I really couldn't stand.

"Hello, Blondie." An_unfortunately_familiar voice said, a devious smile on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest, not bothering to respond to the obviously snarky comment.

"I was expecting an answer from you, Blondie!" "He snarled, pulling me up by the shirt.

"Well...you're not going to get an answer, Jett!" I snarled back, squirming until he let me go and I fell with a thud.

"I was half-hoping you would say something like that...because now I have a reason to get to your little girlfriend." Jett said, stepping forward.

"If even try to lay a finger on Emerald...I will kill you...and that's a promise I am determined to keep." I said, standing.

"And, that's another way the two of us are going to have another small problem." Jett said, tilting his head slightly.

"You need to really stay away from me...and stay the hell away from Emerald, or we're going to have a problem." I said, starting to skirt around him.

"Yeah...no...and I wouldn't tell anyone what you saw...or we're going to have an even bigger problem than we would have if it was just me going after your wittle girlfriend." Jett snarled, punching my jaw until I hit the ground.


	11. Mrs M is Pregnant, Emerald's Engaged

"You're planning to...what?!" Logan, Carlos, James, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Diamond, Kelly, and Gustavo exclaimed at the same time.

"Keep it down...I don't want Emerald to hear us." Kendall whispered urgently.

Of course he didn't. He was planning to ask Emerald to marry him...only it wasn't going to work out that well unless his entourage (everyone mentioned above) to speak quietly.

"I want to ask Emerald to marry me...I love her...and I know for a fact that she loves me, too." Kendall explained, arms crossed over his chest as he paced back-and-forth.

"I don't think that'd be a problem...do you Sylvia?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, gesturing to Carlos' mother.

"No, I don't see why not. What about you, Jennifer?" Mrs. Garcia asked, gesturing to Kendall's mother.

"I don't see a problem with it...they both seem very happy...Katie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'll be happy as long as my big brother is happy..but what about...?" Katie asked, gesturing to James' mother.

Brooke Diamond glanced at her son, who happened to be Emerald's ex-boyfriend, silently asking the same thing.

With a nod of encouragement from her son, Mrs. Diamond pressed on.

"I think it will be a wonderful idea...but what are we going to do about Emerald? We all know how she is when it would come to something like this." Mrs. Diamond said, wagging a finger accusingly.

"Oh, believe me, Mrs. D. I think that Emerald will be just fine." Logan piped up, nudging Carlos not-so-subtly in the ribs.

Carlos glared at Logan, who shrugged. "That's a definite. She cares about not only Kendall...but also Katie." He said.

Kendall nodded along...when his cell phone rang an unfamiliar ringtone. Cowboy Cassinova rang out through the speakers.

"Don't ask." Kendall said, putting his hands up before anyone could say anything more about it.

"Are you sure about this though, Kendall?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life up until this very moment." Kendall said, smiling slightly.

"Kendall...you two haven't even been to college yet." Mrs. Diamond said, wagging her finger in the blonde's face again.

"I know that, Mrs. D...but I really do love Emerald...and...love has no boundaries." Kendall said, giving everyone a smile.

"Of course love has no boundaries...love has no boundaries." Mrs. Mitchell said, sensing there was a fight brewing.

"You see, that's the point. I know it doesn't seem like this...and Emerald might not agree...but...I really do love Emerald...and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He said, tilting his head at his ringing cell phone.

Wait a second...ringing cell phone? Emerald!

Kendall flipped his phone open, gulping when he read the screen to see who it was.

"H-Hey, Em." Kendall said his voice craxking with every word that he said.

"Where are you?" Emerald asked on the other end of the phone.

"Where am I? Where am I?" Kendall repeated, first to himself, then to everyone else in the room.

"Tell her that your on a boring trip to the science museum." Logan whispered encouragingly.

"I'm at a boring trip to the science museum." Kendall repeated, smiling slightly into the phone.

"Really? You are? 'Cause I doubt that because I'm at the science museum." Emerald replied, tilting her head.

"So, you're at the science museum?" Kendall asked in disbelief, his eyes widening when he looked at the mothers.

"Yes, I'm at the science museum! I just said that I was at the science museum!" Emerald exclaimed, trying to sound like she was innocent.

"Well, than...where am I, Ca...use...I have no idea." Kendall said, his eyes darting to the small Latino beside him.

_Give me the phone. _Carlos mouthed, gesturing to the cell phone in his hand.

Kendall handed the Latino his phone, and Carlos took it and smiled.

"Hey, Em...well...Kendall's obviously with Kendall, James, and Logan...but...its not important where we are." Carlos said.

"Oh...there's something else." Kendall said, when Carlos hung up the phone.

"What do you mean there's something else?" Mrs. Mitchell "Mama Bear" asked, standing up.

"I kind of...got your daughter...pregnant...with twins." Kendall said, his voice choked as he stepped away slightly.

"I expected James to get my daughter pregnant...but I never expected you to, Kendall!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed, walking away from the blonde.

"I got her!" Logan exclaimed, following his mother out the door.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, girls?" Mrs. Knight asked the other two mothers.

"Let me guess...she's pregnant and that's why Emerald has been acting weird just like that." Kendall said, his hands on his hips.

Emerald stood in front of the bus, smiling slightly at her boyfriend.

"Kendall, what are you really doing here?" Emerald asked, tilting her head and smiling.

"Well, I wanted to ask...will you marry me?" Kendall asked, getting down on one knee.

"Kendall...I want to marry you, but...we're not even in college...I'm pregnant...and...I can't right now." Emerald said.

Kendall walked back to the bus, his head low.

"So, what did she say?" Carlos asked, tilting his head.

"She said no...since we're not even in college...and she just couldn't." Kendall said, shrugging his shoulders.

Mrs. Mitchell and Logan came back a few minutes later.

"So, how many are there?" Kendall asked, once Emerald came back in.

"Eight." Mrs. Mitchell and Logan said in unison.

"Eight?" Kendall asked, surprised.

"Kendall?" A familiar voice asked from behind Mrs. Mitchell.

"Emerald, what's going on?" Kendall asked, taking the raven-haired girl's hand.

"Kendall, I made a huge mistake. I actually do want to marry you...since I'm carrying your babies." Emerald said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You know I'll love you...and I always will." Kendall said, taking her hand with one...and placing his hand on her stomach after that.


	12. Emerald Gets Jealous and Loving On Ken

_**A/N: So, this is the next chapter for Emerald's New Love...Kendall is talking to Jo...and Emerald gets jealous (prenancy hormones here, hello) and we'll see how it goes. ~BigTimeLoveBug**_

* * *

**(Emerald's P.O.V.)**

I was walking around The Palm Woods...looking for my fiance Kendall.

I looked over and saw him talking...to a girl. And she was flirting with him.

Oh, she did _not _just smile at my Kendall! I stormed over to them and grabbed Kendall's arm.

"Oh, hey, babe." Kendall said, smiling down at me when I turned him around.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed my lips to his so he couldn't say another word.

When we pulled away, he was breathless, and I was smiling as I snuggled up to him.

"What was that about?" Kendall whispered, still breathless as he tilted his head at me.

I whipped around and turned to face the hideous blonde that he had been talking to.

"_No one _says or does anything to my Kendall. Especially when I'm not around and don't know about it." I sneered at the blonde...crossing my arms over my chest.

"I see what's going on here...she's pregnant...hormones." Kendall said, whispering the last part to the other blonde.

"Kendall!" I sneered at him, turning on my heel and walking off...knowing that he was bound to follow.

"Emerald! Hey!" He exclaimed, running up to me, grabbing my arms, and spinning around.

"What, Kendall? What could you possiby need from me, since you were perfectly fine without me a couple of minutes with that girl that you were just with!" I exclaimed, tilting my head at him.

"Emerald...you don't have anything to worry about between me and Jo...I'm in love with you...that's why I asked you to marry me...I love you, babe...and I didn't mean to offend you earlier, either." Kendall said, giving her a quick kiss.

I was hoping he wouldn't get that I didn't mind...but my blushing face...as always...betrayed me at that moment.

"Alright...I guess I can forgive you just this one time." I teased, playfully rolling my eyes at his wide grin.

"You are too adorable...did you know that?" He asked, giving me a quick kiss on the nose...then cheek...saving my lips for last.

"I didn't mean to get jealous back there...I just...didn't know where you were...and then when I saw you with her..." I trailed off, my voice soft.

"I know you didn't mean to, baby. I love you...I really do." Kendall said, wrapping me in his arms into a tight embrace.

I couldn't help but giggle when I felt his hot breath on my cheek...which made him pause when he heard me giggle.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head at him when I felt him stop all of a sudden.

"I just love you so much...you're so adorable...and not to mention that you're kissable, too." Kendall said, kissing my cheek so it made a smacking noise against it.

"Stop doing that to me, Kendall!" I squealed, turning away from him so he couldn't see my eyes at all.

"Stop doing what to you...baby?" He asked, his voice low and huskier than I've ever heard it.

"Just...you're making me feel so...important, I guess you could say." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"That's because you are important to me, babe." Kendall said, taking my hands in his and giving them multiple kisses.

I felt shivers running up and down my spine despite the normal L.A. sunshine and warmth.

"Babe...you're freezing...are you sick?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and felt my forehead to see if I had a fever at the same time.

"No...at least...I hope not...I don't want anything to happen to our babies." I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Nothing will happen to our babies...alright...I won't let anything happen...I promise." Kendall said, smiling at them.

I pretty much jumped Kendall...and they both smiled down at each other with wide eyes when they hit the ground.

"Kendall...I really do love you...I love him so much that its pathetic." I said, kissing and licking his neck.

"I kind of figured that when you jumped me, babe." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He broke off suddenly. "Kendall...what are you thinking about?" I asked, leaning her head against his neck.

"I'm only thinking about my beautiful girlfriend." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as they smiled.

"Are you sure that's the only thing your thinking of at this very moment?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Yes, your the only thing that's on my mind...and you'll be the only thing that's on my mind." He said, smiling.

"Alright...I'll buy that...only if I get a kiss of my own fiance." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You never have to ask about anything like that again...babe." Kendall said, grabbing me and kissing my lips.

I blushed and smiled against his lips...loving it when our teeth clanked together from our kisses.

We both reluctantly pulled apart at the same time...breathless as we smiled at each other.

Kendall sat up and then I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smiling wide as the two of them jumped up and down.

Our lips smashed together again...and my eyes fluttered shut as I felt my fiance's soft lips on mine.

We pulled away again and stood...with Kendall taking my hand and swinging it back-and-forth.

"This is kind of cheesy." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Well...I can stop if you want." Kendall said, letting go of my hand.

"I didn't mean that...its cheesy...but I love the fact that it is!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand again.


End file.
